Sólo es un juego
Aún recuerdo la última frase que dijo mi amigo Pablo: "Sólo es un juego". ¡Ja! Si sólo hubiera sido un juego, no te habría pasado lo de hace 5 días. Quieres saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió, ¿verdad? Bien, te contaré. Todo empezó el día en que lo invité a mi casa a jugar con una vieja consola que tenía en casa, una Playsation 2 que mis padres me regalaron hace ya unos años por haber ganado una competencia de natación. No tenía demasiados juegos, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City y Resident Evil 4, sin embargo fueron suficientes para darnos varias horas de juego hasta que Pablo se fuera. Sin embargo la idea de tener tan pocos juegos me quedó dando vueltas en la mente, así que decidí comprar más. Como no estaba muy seguro de dónde ir a comprar los juegos, preferí usar una página de ventas por Internet. Encontré una que tenía publicados varios clásicos y se veía bastante confiable, así que encargué Need For Speed: Underground 2, God of War 2 y GTA Vice City Stories —tengo cierta debilidad por los Grand Theft Auto, como habrán notado—. Estando satisfecho con mi compra y a punto de cerrar la página web, vi un juego que me llamó la atención. La publicación era un poco extraña, la abrí y leí que se trataba de un juego llamado Southern Red Valley, la publicación también incluía tres fotos, donde se mostraban diferentes personajes y mapas del juego. Lo que me pareció un poco raro es que no había fotos de la carátula, una costumbre muy común y extendida al publicar juegos, sin embargo supuse que sería un descuido del que hizo la publicación. Me ganó la curiosidad, así que decidí agregarlo al "Carrito de compras" de la página web. Pagué todos los juegos que había comprado y seleccioné el envío rápido, ¡llegarían a las 7:00 del día siguiente! Con mucha alegría, me fui a dormir. Me desperté al otro día una hora antes de la hora en que se suponía que llegaría el pedido, quería estar presente cuando llegase el envío. Aún quedaba media hora cuando se me ocurrió llamar a Pablo para que pudiera probar los juegos conmigo. En escasos 15 minutos ya estaba en mi puerta —no vivía demasiado lejos—, y por su expresión, compartía mi emoción por la llegada de los nuevos juegos. Los últimos 15 minutos se hicieron eternos, agradecí la compañía de Pablo ahí, si no me hubiese vuelto loco. Perfectamente puntual, escuché dos golpes en la puerta. Rápidamente me dirigí a abrirla y al hacerlo no vi a nadie, sin embargo ahí estaba el paquete, aunque sin rastro del cartero o su vehículo. Sobre el paquete había un sobre, y en su interior una carta. Tras entrar y dejar los juegos sobre la mesa, abrí la carta y la leí: «Estimado Sr. Marlon, Le agradecemos por confiar en nosotros y comprar los juegos Need for Speed: Underground 2, God of War II y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories de la sección de Juegos de Playstation 2» Me pareció extraño que no se hiciera mención del Southern Red Valley, pero la emoción era más fuerte. Guardé la carta en uno de mis bolsillos para luego abrir el paquete que me habían enviado. Dentro encontré los juegos mencionados en la carta, todos con sus respectivas carátulas que demostraban que no eran piratas, y junto a esos tres títulos, había una sobre de plástico que contenía únicamente un disco. Era un disco blanco que tenía escrito "Southern Red Valley" con marcador rojo. Me pareció una presentación muy mala, pero no le di demasiadas vueltas. Le dije a Pablo que conectara la consola. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de probar todos los juegos, el Southern Red Valley tenía algo que me llamaba la atención, quizás el hecho de que nunca había oído de él, y estaba seguro de que Pablo tampoco. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si sería bueno, si valía la pena, a pesar de esa pésima presentación. Puse el juego en la bandeja y lo inicié. El juego comenzaba directamente, sin ningún menú de por medio, simplemente una cinemática que te obligaba a empezar directamente la partida. En la cinemática observé que mi personaje era un niño desangrándose que hablaba con una especie de monstruo. Era una escena muy gráfica, lo que hizo que deseara sacar el juego lo antes posible, pero la consola parecía no responder, y la cinemática continuaba. En cierto punto de la cinemática, la cámara se centró completamente en el rostro del niño. Estaba hablando, y mientras lo hacía, lloraba sangre por su ojo izquierdo. En una de las esquinas de la pantalla se podía ver el porcentaje de carga, iba por el 100%, y sin embargo decía que debía llegar hasta el 666% para poder comenzar el primer nivel. Estábamos muy asustados, mi corazón latía fuerte, y el rostro de Pablo no mostraba más calma de la que yo tenía. Casi no mirábamos al televisor, y fue mirando hacia un lado que me acerqué con la intención de desconectar la consola, sin embargo antes de llegar oí el grito de mi amigo: ¡Marlon, la carga llegó al 666%! La curiosidad pudo conmigo, quería ver qué había después de esa horrible cinemática. De no haber ocurrido lo que pasó, hubiese sido bastante decepcionante. Al terminar la carga en la pantalla del televisor apareció un mensaje en inglés: "Today they will die". Luego de unos pocos segundos, apenas los suficientes como para leer el mensaje, apareció un screamer del monstruo de la cinemática, y luego la consola se apagó. Caí al suelo del susto y me alejé rápidamente de la televisión, escondiéndome detrás del sillón. Sin embargo, y con el correr de los minutos, noté que había demasiado silencio en la habitación; me fui asomando lentamente por un lado del sillón, gateando, y ahí lo vi. Tumbado, boca arriba, inmóvil y con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba mi compañero de largas horas de juego y diversión. Si hay algo que no puedo olvidar de él, además de su expresión de horror que quedó grabada en su rostro antes de morir, fueron unas palabras que dijo cuando le comenté mi desconfianza acerca de ese juego que llegó en tan malas condiciones. —Sólo es un juego, Marlon— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de iniciar el juego. Categoría:Videojuegos